


Regular Servicing

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Control Issues, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Heel fetish, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Rejection, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riot is called to Lord Starscream's quarters one evening, and he gets more than he could have ever hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Technically part of another fic a friend and I started, I just took my OC and ran with this fun little thing, because drinking is fun. I own nothing Transformers except for Riot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't added until I had four chapters up because I didn't think this would be anymore than a one-shot, but I doodled Riot partially for the purpose of the fic:
> 
> http://boltedbee.deviantart.com/art/Riot-640714547
> 
> Please enjoy.

“You called for me, my lord?”

“Yes, Riot. Come sit,” Starscream said, pointing to the floor astride his bed. The commander was sitting on the edge of the berth, eyeing Riot expectantly. Riot obeyed the command and sat at Starscream’s heels. He so hoped for a repeat of their last sexual encounter, but kept them at bay, instead waiting for his lord’s orders. “I rather enjoyed that massage you gave me some time ago,” he started, omitting the part where Riot’s clever digits worked an overload from him. “I would like another, for my legs, if you would.”

Riot looked up at the silver mech with some surprise. “Of course, my lord! I’d be honored.” Though, if the black mech was honest with himself, he was elated at the suggestion; if anything was physically attractive about Lord Starscream, it was those long legs and graceful, pointed heels. Luckily, Riot had gotten better at hiding his more exuberant emotions; his field was reigned in, though full of lust.

Starscream, ever impatient, placed a pede ever so deliberately in Riot’s lap to hurry him along. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Apologies, my lord,” Riot began as he started working his fingers into the fine arches of Starscream’s thrusters. The commander’s response was immediate: a small moan escaped his lips, his optics offlined, and his whole frame seemed to relax. The younger mech noticed, of course. He took his sweet time rubbing the whole foot, ignoring the immediate heat building in his interface panel and only focusing on pleasuring his lord. Riot bit his lip as his servos worked upward over the delicate ankle and farther up on the calf; his own spike pressurizing just by touch, plus Starscream’s sounds and sometimes quick, sudden arches of his back at some spots. Still, Starscream was practically purring at the treatment. Riot repeated every step with the opposite heel and leg, until Starscream gave him an order when he reached the knee.

“Higher.”

The dark seeker was taken aback a brief moment before obeying and working both servos over Starscream’s thigh. The latter let out a very contented sigh and just barely spread his legs to allow Riot more room. Though, it only made the lieutenant more flustered; his hands started to shake the slightest bit and he tried his best not to stare between Starscream’s legs. Concentrating on the massage, Riot still found his optics gazing up at his lord, as he seemed to enjoy the attention the higher he went up. Then Starscream’s spike rose from its housing. Riot’s mouth immediately lubricated as his claws just barely dug into the metal of Starscream’s thigh, he sought his lord’s attention; “M-my lord-“

“Keep going,” Starscream ordered, though breathy and almost half-sparked. He smirked as Riot’s denta bit into his bottom lip-plate almost painfully as the younger seeker continued his massage farther. Riot stopped at the point between Starscream’s thigh and torso, whether because he was unsure or too shy to continue. “Did I say ‘stop’?”

Riot suppressed his whine as he got the hint, very shyly wrapping a servo around Starscream’s spike. The older mech let out a satisfied sigh and slowly began thrusting his hips into his second’s hand. Riot’s whole frame and sensornet alike were aflame with a heat and desire that he couldn’t suppress. He kept one servo on the commander’s opposite thigh while the other jerked his spike. Riot had a hard enough time keeping his own spike under its panel, but he couldn’t keep his valve from lubricating, and it was surely a mess by now.

“S-sir,” the large mech started, “may I… may I suck your spike?” Riot asked, licking his lips pleadingly.

Starscream looked down at his obedient pet, granting him his wish; “You may.”

Riot could barely contain his swirling field as he leaned into Starscream’s lap, taking the gorgeous mech’s cock into his mouth.

Starscream was elated at the eagerness of his lieutenant. He placed a hand over Riot’s helm as the latter worked his spike with servo and mouth; his glossa practically dancing around it and reaching every crevice like an absolute professional. “You’ve been so obedient, dear Riot. Perhaps you deserve a reward…”

Riot looked up, somewhat confused, until he felt the flat of Starscream’s pede against his spike paneling. He inwardly gasped and released his straining spike; Starscream immediately rubbing his heel forcefully against the newly freed length repeatedly. Riot couldn’t help but dig his talons into a silver thigh and moan audibly around Starscream’s spike, making the lithe seeker moan in return, pressing his pede against the underside of Riot’s spike while one servo went to the back of his head, forcing him to deepthroat his spike. Starscream pushed into Riot’s throat as the younger mech came quickly, his transfluid spilling on himself and his lord’s heel. Starscream eased the rubbing to his lieutenant’s spike as the poor thing came down from his quick overload. After a moment, the superior officer pulled Riot’s head off his spike and let him vent.

“I-I’m sorry…” Riot apologized almost immediately.

“For?” Starscream questioned, though he knew the answer, observing the bit of oral fluid leaking from Riot’s intake.

“For c-coming so fast, my lord,” Riot stammered, looking away.

“Hmm. I could forgive you. Though, there is another place,“ Starscream moved a pointed heel between Riot’s legs and tapped at the valve cover. “I can use to pleasure you.”

Riot’s optics brightened and contracted. Starscream seemed to actually want to pleasure him, and in a painfully erotic way. He allowed his valve panel to retract. Starscream still kept one servo wrapped under Riot’s face as he moved his pede against the soft but soaked folds of Riot’s quivering valve. Riot’s reaction was immediate; he moaned almost brokenly and ground his cunt against Starscream’s teasing pede desperately as his commander merely grinned at him.

“Stop.”

Riot did so, inwardly whining. Starscream moved into his lieutenant’s silver face with utmost refusal to keep the deviance from his own angular face. Starscream asked Riot, with nothing hidden: “Do you want me to frag you?” Riot wasted no time in nodding his head, discarding every piece of modesty he had left. Starscream smiled still; “Good. Stand,” he ordered. The larger seeker obeyed, slowly pulling himself from his lord’s hold and standing before him. Starscream stood with him, walking behind him, then placing a servo on the back of Riot’s neck and pushing downward. Riot was an anxious, nervous wreck: his frame shook, his wings twitched, his field occasionally burst with wanton desire. Though his helm was held firmly against the berth, he kept his smoldering optics on Starscream as the lovely seeker took his time feeling Riot’s frame, slowly dragging his claws down the dark back struts. Starscream brought his servos over Riot’s perky aft and deliberately dragged his thumb down the younger mech’s soaked folds. Riot tensed as Starscream said more to himself than the other, “Such a big mech. Your valve should be big too, yes, Riot?” he teased. “So you shouldn’t need stretched.”

Riot tried to think quickly, searching his processor for a response and ignoring what should have been an obvious insult. “Y-you don’t h-have to, my lord.” Honestly, the idea of being stretched by Starscream’s spike alone brought him closer to overload; valve dripping and spike pressed firmly between him and the berth.

“Good,” Starscream responded. The silver mech spread the lips of Riot’s valve as he started the push in, quickly realizing that it was a tighter fit than he assumed. Starscream’s field overtook his subordinate in complete dominance. He felt Riot’s field barely respond in shy, shuttered lust and want.

Riot couldn’t help but gasp quickly as he felt every inch, every ridge of Starscream’s slender length push its way into his valve torturously slow, almost teasing. He barely heard his commander sigh as he was fully seated and began a steady rhythm. Despite just starting, Riot was on the edge of bliss. The black mech was so close already just from Starscream entering him and every thrust brought him closer to that burning climax. He could barely cycle his vents, his optics were blurring, and his vocalizer was forcing out static. He’d wanted this for so long and it was finally happening… Then his whole frame locked up from orgasm; his vents cycled in short, quick pants.

Starscream stopped, digging his claws into Riot’s side as the other clenched around him and seeped lubricant. He let out the quietest of moans as he watched the translucent, pink fluid drip between them as Riot started muttering apologies. “Already?”

“I’m sorry!” Riot whined, panting, covering his face with his servos. “I-I just-“

“Want me that badly?” Starscream finished for him. It was an arrogant guess, sure, but Riot made it painfully obvious how he felt about him.

“Yes sir…”

Starscream couldn’t help the way his wings rose and nearly fluttered with pride. The desire, the control, the dominance he had over Riot brought him to a new level of high, the way he felt from it all was incredible. The lithe seeker wanted to hold onto this as long as he could. He ran his servos over Riot’s gently shaking hips again and leaning into his audial as he spoke, “You don’t think I’m done with you, do you?”

Riot bit his lip for the umpteenth time and forced out a very timid “No, sir”.

“Good,” Starscream said again. He moved his helm away from the borderline cowering mech under him, his still-hard spike still buried in those sweet, dripping folds. He dragged a silver talon down Riot’s lowered wings. “You are not to come again without permission. Do you understand?”

Riot whimpered his acknowledgment with a simple “Yes, sir”.

Without another word but a notorious smirk, Starscream continued his driving his spike into his subordinate’s valve, making the latter whine. He kept a tight, near possessive hold of Riot’s hips. Starscream watched the lesser mech’s face as it twisted in pleasure and his servos grasped a firm hold in the sheets of the berth. The silver jet realized in this moment, that it had been some time since he was able to dominate someone like this, to have control. And Riot gave it all to him willingly. He had so missed that feeling. Starscream ignored this important point for now and kept the steady pace of his hips pressing into Riot’s. The younger mech’s optics were unfocused, his glossa barely poking out of his intake. He very well could have died and gone to the Well at his point of pleasure. It gave Starscream a sense of joy and elation. Though, the telltale signs of Riot’s moans escalating coupled with his valve tightening told him that he was close again.

“S-Star…” Riot whined.

“Yes?” Starscream asked, digging his claws into Riot’s hips.

Whimpering, Riot continued, “I- I’m close… May I-“

“Not yet,” Starscream scolded, quickening his pace.

Riot’s entire frame twitched every time it met Starscream’s. He arched his frame into the older mech’s thrusts every time with soft whimpers until he could take no more. “Please! I can’t…!” Riot choked out.

“Fine,” Starscream relented, caught in the heat of desire, “Come. Now.” Starscream’s claws dug farther into Riot’s hips as he practically growled, burying his spike deep inside his subordinate, filling him as Riot nearly sobbed with his overload, his valve gripping Starscream tighter than before. It took most of his strength (and even more pride) to keep from collapsing on the bigger mech after he was finished, listening to Riot whimper beneath him. Even with both seekers’ fans running full blast, it still took a good amount of venting to cool their systems. Eventually, Starscream pulled free of his second’s welcoming valve as Riot dropped to his knees but still clung to the berth, just barely avoiding his own spilled transfluid on the sheets.

After a brief moment, Riot started, “I’m sorry. I’ll leave in a moment, sir,” he said, keeping his helm bowed and away from Starscream.

“Leave?” Starscream asked before he could stop himself.

Riot even seemed a bit taken aback at the question; “Yes, sir?”

The air commander huffed, debating with himself a brief second or two. “Not with this mess laying around. If you clean it up… I suppose you could remain in my quarters tonight,” he said, “since you were so obedient.”

Riot’s face immediately brightened as he looked to his superior; “Y-yes, my lord! Right away!” The younger mech got to his shaky heels and made his way out the door to retrieve his cleaning utensils.

As Riot went to fulfill the command, Starscream tucked his spike away and lounged on his berth, utterly satisfied for once. It felt nice to actually be able to relax and not be in any pain after interfacing as he usually did with Megatron… He nearly dozed off when his subordinate returned with the proper equipment and quickly set to work to remove the evidence of their coupling. Starscream briefly watched him from his sprawled position before offlining his optics once more. A minute later, he felt a warm, moist cloth against his heel to remove the dried transfluid from it, then his thighs for the excess lubricant. Though he barely acknowledged it, he lazily looked to Riot, who looked like he was ready to receive another order. “Are you finished?”

“Yes, my lord. I cleaned everything f-from us and your quarters. … May I stay here tonight?” Riot stammered.

“Mm. I suppose.” Riot set his things aside and moved to get on the berth before he was stopped. “You may sleep on the foot of the berth tonight,” Starscream said.

The bigger jet stalled a moment before giving a nod of acknowledgment and settling in his designated place at his master’s heels. He gave Starscream what could have been a grateful look and a small smile, but the commander paid it little mind before setting the lights to dim as he curled on his side to settle into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first (uploaded) porn. This may have more, I don't know. Let me know what you think.


	2. Endurance

Starscream felt something odd when he awoke from recharge. Like someone was nibbling on his heels – he sat up almost abruptly and looked at the still sleeping form at the foot of his berth. Starscream had nearly forgotten he’d let his lieutenant stay over after their tryst the previous evening. The air commander watched Riot – who was still in recharge - with curiosity and a small bit of intrigue as the bigger jet clung to and nibbled his heels. Slowly he pulled his pede away from Riot. A small bit of oral fluid kept them connected a moment longer as Riot whined and blindly groped for Starscream, still in his sleep. Starscream smirked but finally decided to stop “torturing” the poor mech.

“Riot.”

The Blackbird twitched, clenching his servos a few more times before slowly making his optics online. Riot blinked before looking up to see his lord sitting before him and he sat up almost abruptly. He suppressed a whine before rubbing at his optics with the back of his broad servo. “Y-yes, my lord?”

“Finally awake?”

“Yes, sir.”

Starscream looked at the still sleepy mech, still amused.  “What was that?”

Riot stopped rubbing his optics a moment to look at his superior. “Hm?”

“Your… chewing,” Starscream said, rubbing some of the fluid from his heels. Some disdain was written on his features, but he was more interested in finding an answer to his question.

“Um,” Riot started nervously, “It’s, uh, sort of a comfort thing…” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s a long story.”

“I see.”

A nearly awkward minute of silence passed between the two. The air commander decided to change the subject.

“We must work on your endurance,” Starscream said.

“Huh?”

“You overloaded twice before I did even once,” he clarified. Riot turned away, embarrassed. “So, we must make sure you last longer next time,” Starscream said casually.

Riot’s wings immediately perked up and almost fluttered in excitement. “D-do you mean that, sir?”

Starscream looked at his lieutenant and saw the pure, uninhibited joy spread on his face. He felt a miniscule pull at his spark but kept it contained. “So long as you behave yourself, yes.” Starscream turned away and stood from the berth to stretch – and hide his smirk. He had this young mech tied around his finger before, this just secured it further.

This time Riot’s wings did flutter. Any chance to spend time with Starscream was a privilege, to interface with him was, even now, more than he could ever want. “I will, my lord!”

Starscream made a positive noise with his final stretch, then motioned Riot follow him from his quarters before stopping him at the door. “Also,” he began, turning to face his taller subordinate, “I have demands before we continue… whatever this is.” The shorter mech waved his servo for effect.

“Anything.”

“You will not tell anyone what is going on between us. There are enough rumors floating about on this ship about me, I don’t need anymore. Not only that, but Megatron is absolutely the last mech who needs to know about this,” Starscream said, turning away in what Riot could only describe as indignant.

“Are you…” Riot stepped cautiously. He and everyone else on the ship knew that whatever relationship Starscream had with Megatron was, at the very least, rocky. “Is there something between you and him?” The black mech practically stopped his vents with his question in fear of the answer.

Starscream scoffed. “What?! Don’t be ridiculous! That great oaf thinks he owns me-“ The air commander ceased that thought. This wasn’t up for discussion! So the short answer was, “no. There is nothing between us.”

Riot wanted to be relieved – truly, he did – but the noises he heard from Megatron’s private quarters made Starscream’s claim flimsy at best. In fact, it only raised more questions than it answered. But, Riot didn’t want to let his mind slip into that tangled quandary. Instead, he would take his commander’s word for it for now, and simply nodded his head.

“So,” Riot said, attempting to further this interaction, “what happens now?”

“Now, we continue on about our business as if nothing happened between us.”

“Just like all my former mates,” Riot said, snickering to himself.

“What?” Starscream asked, clearly impatient.

“It’s- well-“ Riot composed himself quickly as possible. “Self-deprecation. Sir.” He added quickly.

“Oh.” The silver seeker blinked, not at all that amused.

Another awkward (for Riot, anyway) silence passed over them before Starscream spoke again. “As you were, Riot,” he said, in his most professional tone, and signaled toward the door. Riot hesitated as long as he was able before bowing out and going his separate way from his most recent berthmate. The young mech spared half a glance back, only to see Starscream exit his room and strut off to wherever he needed to be. Riot’s broad wings dipped, disappointed that his intimate time with his lord was over so quickly, but they rose as he remembered: “we must work on your endurance”. There would be more encounters like this, and he aimed to enjoy every last one with every fiber of his being.

 

\---------------

 

In the passing weeks, Riot did indeed get what he wanted: his lord’s spike, whether buried in his throat or deep in his valve. His endurance did improve. But the ebony jet noticed, that with every impromptu meeting in a storage room, vehicon barracks, or wherever was convenient, Starscream’s processors seemed to be elsewhere. Very rarely did the two lock optics in the heat of their passion. It was almost more that Riot was a means to an end, rather than another mech that was deriving pleasure from him. With that realization that grew like a tumor, Riot was finding it more difficult to enjoy his time spend with his commander the more he let his processors wander.

Riot subconsciously swallowed transfluid that filled his throat even as his mind drifted. His face was pressed against Starscream’s heated codpiece, silver claws wrapped around his helm for leverage as his lord came inside him for what must have been the tenth time in less than a week. Riot let Starscream’s grip loosen before he’d eventually pulled off the slender spike with a wet noise, licked his lips, and rested his head against Starscream’s codpiece. Starscream sighed, satisfied, as he idly stroked Riot’s helm.

The afterglow seemed to last longer this time as the two mechs rested; Starscream against the wall, Riot against his frame. It was nice. Comfortable. Times of peace even in the midst of a millennia-long war. But like any blessed reprieve, it always came to an end. The larger mech had gotten his wind back much earlier but chose to let Starscream catch his before he said anything.

“Lord Starscream?”

“Mm?” the silver mech asked, partially onlining one optic to peer down at Riot.

“I-“ Riot took a very deep vent as he dared to continue. “Is this all we are?” he asked, forcing optic contact. He may be punished for this bold inquiry, but he needed to know.

Starscream fully looked down at his subordinate, raising a brow. “What?”

“This! I mean,” Riot hesitated, doing his best not to waver under the scrutinizing glare. “Are we just a casual frag for each other?” Riot nearly winced at his own question. “Because I-“

“What did I tell you, Riot?” he asked, finally moving away from the crouched seeker and tucking away his spike.

Riot remembered the “deal” they had made to continue this engagement. But, he tried not to let the obvious attempt at escape deter him. “’To pretend this didn’t – doesn’t – happen’. But sir-“

“There is your answer.”

“But-“ Riot started again, standing to meet the other mech, “forgive me, Lord Starscream, but this… Hasn’t this been more than just sex?” He knew he was far overstepping boundaries, his very position as lieutenant in the armada. But Riot saw more in this frequent visit to interface and could only hope that Starscream did too. As frequently as they saw one another outside battle formations and war meetings, the pure ecstasy they got from those secret trysts, and ease they felt afterward surely suggested that the two seekers had been more than just an occasional frag. But the look on his commander’s face said otherwise.

“I told you from the beginning,” Starscream said, “this is nothing more than a casual interface.” Again he felt the miniscule twitch in his spark at the hurt look on his subordinate’s face, and again he ignored it, standing tall and self-assured. “I am your lord and you are my underling; nothing more. Do you understand me, Riot?”

The larger mech wanted to fight, but knew in the end, there was nothing he could do. He shunted his spark-felt confession in place of compliance. “Yes, sir…” Riot reluctantly resigned to his fate, wings lowered in submission, and EM field held in close. He wouldn’t meet Starscream’s optics this time, mostly out of embarrassment, but also because he’d given up.

“Good.” Though Starscream had allowed himself to share a berth with Riot, a lesser mech, he couldn’t let it go to the poor thing’s head. Riot had to know his place: figuratively and literally under Starscream. Riot was only meant to serve, willing or not. He motioned toward the door; “as you were, Riot.”

Riot flinched, lost in his own world a brief moment. He gave one last, hopeful look to his commander. When Starscream didn’t waver, the younger seeker replaced the visor over his usually vibrant optics and exited the room, completely defeated.

Starscream seemed almost surprised with himself. Despite Riot’s ridiculous sentiment, Starscream had managed to keep his anger in check. But why did he? He didn’t have to. He just didn’t feel the desire to lash out at the naïve mech like he would some common drone.

It didn’t matter! Riot attempted to overstep the boundary between master and servant, and for that, he needed to be taught a lesson so that he may be put back in his place.

Starscream would distance himself for awhile – return to their more “professional” relationship. He would miss the almost-daily overloads, but he could properly manage himself. Sure.

When Riot was completely out of sight, Starscream allowed himself a sigh of relief. He was lucky his lieutenant was so submissive, and receptive to most any order he was given. Though, maybe it was time to give Riot some time away from him. Make him miss the spike he should have considered lucky to be given. Yes. Eventually Riot would come crawling back, begging to be taken, filled, just to have Starscream’s spike inside of him.

Starscream decided this would be the best course of action.  Riot shouldn’t have expectations of interfacing every day, anyway. Even if Starscream had enjoyed this extra time together.

Starscream peered around the doorway. Seeing neither Riot nor drone about, he left the storage room with his helm held in its usual, high position. He was in control of the situation. He was always in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took far longer to complete than I'd care to admit. May undergo some changes, but plot will remain the same.


	3. Broken

Starscream went about his days as he normally would: order some drones around, pretend to cower in the presence of Megatron, command his armada into perfect battle formations… Except, something was amiss. When performing the latter, he would give his lieutenant _that_ look. The very same suggestive look that led the two into abandoned corridors and empty storage rooms. But lately, he noticed, Riot seemed to _ignore_ those looks. The bulky seeker seemed to make excuses at every pass: “Lord Megatron needs me”, “I have another mission”, or almost any half-afted excuses he could conjure to keep Starscream from so much as touching him. Riot would only follow formal orders, mostly while he kept his helm down and red visor over his optics, whether in submission or shame, Starscream couldn’t tell. But he was annoyed all the same. The commander had let several solar cycles pass where he made no such gesture toward Riot, and his lieutenant made no verbal desire to continue their secret meetings. Starscream had assumed Riot learned his place in the hierarchy and that was it. Now, finally, when Starscream expressed the desire for _that_ kind of interaction, it was shunted! Truly, this unruly mech needed a reminder of his place.

Starscream chose his opportunity when he ordered his team on a basic scouting mission. “Except you, Riot,” he said. He heard some of the other seekers snicker under their vents. “Go!” he ordered. The four of the lesser mechs turned to leave the flight deck as Riot stayed behind, hands behind his back, wings and helm lowered submissively. Starscream made sure the armada was out of sight – just in case - before he addressed his second. “Riot.”

“Yes, sir?” Riot questioned, his optics still hidden behind a red visor. He was keeping this professional, it seemed.

“Why have you been ignoring me?”

“I-I haven’t sir.” Riot failed to hide his tension. He knew where this was going when he was asked to stay back. “I’ve been following all of your orders as you’ve given them.”

“But you haven’t,” Starscream said, striding up to the taller mech. “I’ve been signaling you for days, and your little processor hasn’t seemed to grasp my meaning.” Starscream lightly traced the broad plating of Riot’s chest with a sharp claw, making the other shiver.

“I appreciate the gesture, but with all due respect, sir, I find it hard to enjoy interfacing with someone who doesn’t want me,” Riot said flatly, though he couldn’t keep his voice from faltering. He saw the complete offense on his commander’s face, but opted to end the conversation quickly. “If you’ll excuse me, I think Knock Out commed me for something.” Riot made a hasty exit back into the ship before Starscream could even attempt to stop him.

Starscream said nothing but watched Riot go despite the weight of the insult he was just handed. His fists clenched, wings rose in aggression, EM field positively bristling with anger. “Didn’t want him”? Who did Riot think he was?? Starscream considered chasing down his subordinate to give him a proper verbal lashing, but halted himself. Perhaps that was unfair. He _had_ been deliberately cold to Riot, after all. Feeling annoyed and conflicted about the entire ordeal, he backed away from the door, instead transforming and flying off the deck into the clouds to clear his head.

Riot had lost some control after the door closed behind him. His frame shuddered, wings drooped, and fists clenched. He was frustrated and upset and his EM field was in a panic of its own. He’d just told off Starscream, his object of affection and more importantly, his commander! He leaned against a wall, mulling over his actions. He retreated from the runway of the ship and went down a long hallway, then around a corner to sulk. Surely, he would be punished for this infraction, but right now, he couldn’t be bothered to care. Starscream had made it abundantly clear that they were only frag-friends. Though Riot had been fine with that in the beginning, time had passed, and he’d sworn he’d seen a different side of Starscream that others didn’t. A softer, almost fun side that only Riot got to experience. Even now, it had felt that way. But Riot had just told Starscream he no longer wished to interface at all. Perhaps now they’d just go back to their regular positions of commander and lieutenant, if Starscream didn’t hold it against him, and Riot had the strong feeling he would. Perhaps he just should have said nothing and continued their secrecy. At least then, they’d both get the release. But, it just didn’t feel right.

Riot slammed a fist against the wall, startling a passing drone, and stomped down the hallway. He’d work out his frustration his own way, and Starscream’s reprimand would likely come eventually, and he would deal with it when it did. Right now, he could only be angry that his feelings were not reciprocated, and likely never would be.

…

The punishment over the coming weeks had been slightly worse than he’d imagined: every failed mission led to a verbal lashing from Starscream but surprisingly nothing physical. Sometimes it seemed Starscream _actively_ tried not to raise a hand against him. It was very unusual... Though, if things had been particularly disastrous, Megatron covered the outward brutality himself, mostly with the loss of troops. Though he was a skilled sergeant among the Decepticons, the drones could never stand against the Autobots very long. Such was cannon-fodder. Luckily, he’d gained some sort of sick tolerance from every act of violence against him until he was practically numb from it.

This was nothing Riot wasn’t used to, though it didn’t exactly make things less painful. War was a hell all its own, and he decided he didn’t need the relationship trouble to go with it. Though this became his daily reminder, there will still times he wished he still allowed himself to be used by Starscream. It was their temporary escape. He told himself that. But the faux-relationship felt nice to him since it served as a wonderful break in death and plotting and war that he couldn’t stop himself from hoping that Starscream would come around. But never once did he try to convince himself of that. Riot was a soldier. He shouldn’t have to make time for trivial things like interfacing, let alone any deep, meaningful gestures and feelings. War was the bed that Riot chose to lie in, and so he had to make it.

Several times over, that’s what he told himself.

Thankfully, battle was a great distraction: he could let out his anger, and sadness, and turmoil all out on the field. Though they weren’t necessarily frequent, Riot found himself volunteering for almost every mission that involved those meddling Autobots. So what if his spark might be extinguished? That was an everyday possibility anyway with how the Decepticons operated sometimes. Somehow the thought of being eliminated by the enemy was less embarrassing than the former.

Unfortunately, more often than not, the battles Riot chose to involve himself with left him far more damaged than he’d care to admit. It was more crumpled and deeply-cut metal that hindered him than anything, as he chose to scrap with Arcee more often than others. Most of her attacks weren’t necessarily lethal to him (unless Riot decided to remind her about Cliffjumper), but damn could she leave a mark. With nothing to come home to, Riot found this incredibly frustrating. Without the possibility of having any real relationship with Starscream, he should be fighting better; he didn’t have _that_ kind of distraction. But he didn’t. Riot had nothing to fight for now, so his performance suffered. He so often had to visit Knock Out for repairs, and with his long-previous history with the medic, had to stay longer for cosmetic repairs as well. Riot never found it necessary, but of course Knock Out insisted.

“So, what’s been bothering you?” the cherry medic asked, preparing a small welder for Riot’s partially-severed wing.

“Nothing more than the usual war for resources and power,” Riot answered sarcastically through gritted dentae. He held tight to the chair he was sitting in. This was a poor time for conversation.

“Of course not,” Knock Out said casually. He held up the blue flame briefly for inspection, then turned toward Riot, “Ready?”

“No,” Riot said as he turned his helm away.

Knock Out took that as his cue. He pushed the still-bleeding wound together and took the flame to Riot’s mangled wing, the latter immediately screeching once he felt the direct heat. But the seeker held firm to his chair without restraints that the good doctor normally chose to use. Most of the gouge had been cleared up by the time Riot had chosen to curse at the top of his vocalizer. “You’re almost there,” Knock Out soothed. He was almost grateful Riot’s pained screeching would likely repel anyone who went near the medical wing. Knock Out didn’t need any unneeded guests regardless of what kinds of sounds came from his medical room.

FINALLY the weld was done, and Riot immediately relaxed, though still aftershocks of pain tore through him.

Knock Out put the welder away and retrieved a bottle of nanite gel and a towel. He pulled up a chair next to Riot and wiped off the remaining spilled energon staining his wing, then took small gobs of the sparkly stuff to the weld. Riot hissed and groaned slightly, making the grounder scoff. “You know the drill. Plus, I’d hate to scar up your lovely wings any further, so this will definitely help.” Knock Out applied another helping to the edge of Riot’s wing, making him whine. “Don’t be a sparkling,” he scolded.

“You were torching my wing!” Riot growled.

“And the gel will clean it up nicely,” Knock Out stated. After a few more passes and massages of gel into the wound, Knock Out decided to try their initial conversation again. “What’s been on your mind, sweetling?”

Riot flexed his damaged wing a few times before responding. “Ugh, you’re still on that?”

“It’s pretty obvious something is bothering you,” Knock Out said, sitting in a vacant chair next to the seeker, this time without a surgical tool. “Things not going well with Starscream?”

The only thing keeping Riot’s wings from stiffening in response was the still-burning pain lancing through them. He knew his infatuation wasn’t exactly a secret, but the meetings with Starscream _were_. “Why is that your first assumption?”

“Because he’s the object of your affection,” Knock Out teased, making Riot roll his optics behind his visor. “Seriously though, you’ve been involving yourself in more battles than necessary lately. You haven’t taken much of a break, and I’ve seen you back here because of it,” he explained, a tinge of worry in his voice. “I’d guessed that if you were upset about something out there,” Knock Out gestured vaguely to his side, “then you wouldn’t be throwing yourself out of the ship whenever you could.”

“Maybe I just gained an insatiable blood-lust,” Riot said with a smirk. His humor was starting to return, but his wing still stung. He inwardly stopped himself from trying to rub it.

“I strongly doubt that,” Knock Out scoffed.

“Hey, I was a cage-fighter once,” Riot defended.

“Yes, but it wasn’t exactly the Pits of Kaon. You never killed anyone,” Knock Out recalled.

Riot’s response died in his throat. It was true, but he wasn’t about to feel bad about that. “I never had to.”

Knock Out cocked his helm to the side, “Does it bother you to do it now?”

“It doesn’t matter if it does,” Riot answered, giving in and drawing a digit over his new weld scar, “I have to.”

Knock Out allowed him to feel out his wound for a moment before continuing the conversation again. They were getting off-track. “Alright. So it isn’t Starscream-“

“No!” Riot said, though too quickly, making Knock Out flinch. He in-vented to calm himself, and ex-vented slowly. “I’m sorry. It’s not about Starscream,” he lied, “It’s stuff I have to deal with on my own.”

“If you insist,” Knock Out said, raising a brow, then rising from his seat. He went to a small drawer and pulled out a white tube, handing it to Riot. “Use this if you have any pain in your wing, or any cuts in your armor. Works wonders.”

“Thanks,” Riot said, placing the tube in his subspace for the time being. He wanted badly to tell Knock Out about what was really bothering him, but knew that he couldn’t. It would betray Starscream’s trust whether his commander knew of it or not, and Riot didn’t want that, even now. He tried to hide his pain with a smile as he usually did. “If the war ever ends, and we’re both still alive, maybe I’ll ask Starscream on a date.”

“Would have taken you long enough,” Knock Out laughed.

Riot dipped his helm and wings in slight embarrassment, but glad that Knock Out was playing along. It felt good after his forced isolation to finally let out some emotion in good company.

That good company did not include Starscream, who had come to the med-bay for some ailments of his own, but instead waited outside the door as he heard Riot and Knock Out talking. Talking about _him_.

Starscream wanted to be angry. Riot was talking about the two of them after he’d been told not to! Or, he assumed. But Starscream forced himself to make more logical sense of the discussion. It wasn’t about his arrangement with Riot, but rather, his subordinate’s obvious crush on him. That was it. Knock Out didn’t know any more than that. As soon as the conversation turned more casual, Starscream had calmed, and losing interest, turned to leave. His miniscule issues could wait.

Starscream turned a few corners with a slight limp in his step to reach the comms room but nearly met Megatron face-to-chest. “L-Lord Megatron! How may I-“

“Why is your lieutenant in the med-bay again, Starscream?” Megatron rumbled.

Starscream’s wings lowered immediately. “I- I don’t know, my lord! He’s been acting on his own accord lately!”

“Are you saying you can’t even control your own armada?” Megatron asked, advancing on the seeker.

Starscream backed himself against a wall, not entirely able to give the warlord a viable answer. “It’s not that!”

“Riot is an asset to effectively seeking out caches of energon,” Megatron stated, “If you are failing to effectively control and direct him, then _I_ will. Do you understand me, Starscream?”

“Of course, Master!”

“Good. Now,” Megatron backed away from Starscream, allowing him room and gesturing down the hall, “To my quarters.”

Starscream knew what this meant, but at least he knew it was coming this time. He said nothing, keeping his wings low and EM field closed in; he made his way toward Megatron’s quarters, any thoughts about his lieutenant banished from his processors for the time being. He had his own problems to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently felt more encouraged to work on this again, and it makes me happy, even if it doesn't do nearly as well as my other fics lol. I wanted to focus more on Riot this time around so you guys can get to know him a little more. I'm hoping to add a picture of him with a later chapter, but we'll see how that goes.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


	4. Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you returning, I've added a picture of Riot to chapter one if you care to check him out. I also posted him on Tumblr, if you prefer. Link is in my profile. I could always use more follows.
> 
> Shameless plugs are shameless.
> 
> Anyway, onto the fic.

Starscream was grateful Megatron left soon after he was finished. The brute only needed a quick frag to get on with his day, and he’d left Starscream in his oversized quarters to do as he wished. The seeker only lay there, sprawled out and panting, dwelling on his situation as a whole, on a macro scale. He was twitching slightly, Megatron’s overload leaving aftershocks abroad his frame and transfluid leaked from his stretched valve. Starscream was a mess, not only physically, but mentally as well. Some days, he hated this part of his life and how it came to be. But, it happened so often that Starscream barely felt it as an aggression anymore. It just… was.

It wasn’t until Starscream finally acted on Riot’s feelings that he’d started to feel something different. Not just that _he_ could be the one in charge without question, but he saw his actions being reciprocated, even appreciated, wanted. Riot – that ridiculous, naïve mech – truly wanted Starscream, not for power or his own ego, but for Starscream and all that he was. All his commander’s faults and anger could easily be forgiven in the optics of that young seeker.

It was absurd.

No Decepticon should be as selfless, and especially not nearly as kind as Riot was! Not only that, but self-serving. Riot had been acting on his own, and if Starscream didn’t stop him, there would be hell to pay for BOTH of them, by Megatron’s hand, no less. Starscream would have to put his pede down, on Riot’s throat, if necessary. But Riot was a submissive mech at best, and a stern talking to would likely be all it took. Starscream would barely have to worry about it.

Starscream rose from Megatron’s berth slowly; his attempt to stand caused pain to immediately shoot through his backstrut and legs like lightning. The seeker hissed as he pressed both servos to his lower back to ease the soreness there, but it didn’t help much. He would just have to go about his day like normal as he usually did. Figured. What Starscream needed was a day _without_ this pain.

Without letting that grievous train of thought continue, Starscream made his way out of Megatron’s quarters and pressed a digit to his comm-link; “Riot, I need to speak with you,” he said, “Meet me in the armada barracks in thirty minutes.”

/Yes, sir,/ Riot answered, hesitation and a hint of fear in his voice. But Starscream’s lieutenant would do as he was commanded regardless of personal feeling.

The meeting was set. Starscream immediately made his way to the shower rack attached to Megatron’s quarters. He wasn’t about to see anyone in the state that he was in. A shower would have to do first; though the attempt to wash away the shame and humiliation was a feeble one at best. At least he could rinse the excess fluid from his frame, inside and out. It was less than pleasant each time Starscream did it. But even still, it was commonplace.

After Starscream’s much-needed shower, he would see that his mistakes would be corrected and Riot got a harsh reminder of his place aboard this ship and among the hierarchy. Riot would be sorry he ever went outside Starscream’s jurisdiction.

…

In the quarters that Riot shared with his squad, the ebony mech waited for his lord to arrive. Riot’s immediate assumption was that Starscream had finally decided that he needed to be on a shorter leash, as he’d been more active on the field lately with and without his commander’s acknowledgment. Riot paced around nervously at that thought, wondering what the possible punishment for his actions may be.

On the other hand, he thought, maybe Starscream wanted to attempt one of their secret meetings. It had been weeks, and both seekers had been more on-edge of late. Maybe this time, Riot would agree to it. But he tried not to get his hopes up.

The door finally slid open, drawing Riot’s attention. As expected, Starscream was there with a very neutral look on his features, but the display of his wings showed anger as the slighter seeker stopped in front of him, the door closing automatically behind him. Riot immediately shrunk away, in frame and field. His wings lowered, but he assumed a straightened position with his servos clasped firmly behind his back; a show of respect to his commander. “You called for me, sir?”

“Explain to me why you have been volunteering for more missions than you’re needed. Now.”

Riot was thankful his visor was down so Starscream could not see his optics dart about at the demand. He didn’t have an answer planned, so he’d have to throw out something off the top of his helm. “I- I just wanted to prove my worth, my lord.” Riot halted his vents after that poor excuse. He saw the irritated flick of Starscream’s wings before the scowl that crossed his faceplates. _‘Scrap.’_

“ _That’s_ your reason?” Starscream asked, “Is being the lieutenant of MY armada not good enough for you? Or… You’re just showing off for Megatron, aren’t you? Aren’t you??” he demanded, curling his servos into fists, wings flaring out in a more intimidating display.

“What? No!”

Starscream closed the distance between them and his clawed servo grasped Riot’s face, pulling it closer and causing the taller mech to bend at a slightly awkward, downward angle. Riot didn’t fight the action but his vents stalled for a second time. With a hushed voice, Starscream asked him, “Are you lying to me, Riot?”

Riot desperately wanted to tell him the truth. But saying he wanted to take back everything he’d said about Starscream not wanting him and going so far as to ignore his advances seemed far more embarrassing and damaging than the weak lie. Never mind that Starscream’s face was inches from his own, where he could feel the light vents from his commander… “I’m not, my lord,” Riot whispered.

Starscream skimmed over the curved glass of Riot’s visor as if he was looking for any indication of deception. His field extended in a subtle show of dominance and was surprised that Riot’s met it half-way with remorse; for his actions, Starscream assumed. There was something else, too; something Starscream couldn’t quite read in the timid field of the bigger seeker, try as he might.

Though Starscream couldn’t see it, Riot’s optics remained locked on to his commander’s to anticipate what would come next. Despite the idea being entertained in Riot’s processors, he didn’t expect his more hopeful thoughts to actually play out.

“Frag it,” Starscream murmured as his lips locked with Riot’s, completely startling the other mech. Starscream’s servos immediately wrapped around Riot’s helm to ensure he stayed close, his lieutenant far from objecting.

In the heated moment, Riot regained enough composure to stand upright but bend just enough that he remained connected to Starscream, standing just over him. Cautiously, he pulled his commander close by the waist as Starscream deepened the kiss, parting his lips and letting their glossas entwine. Riot barely had time to think as Starscream’s servos roamed his frame as if it was brand new to him and Riot, though still reserved, returned in kind; dark servos scraped and touched every crevice and seam of Starscream’s plating that they could reach.

Then, Riot felt that familiar push on his broad shoulders that told him to kneel, and he obeyed as he always had. The ebony seeker got to his knees before his lord, and the long-desired spike appeared before him, fully pressurized and leaking prefluid. Before Starscream could even mouth an order, Riot’s lips were already wrapped around it, quickly deep-throating the slender spike. Oh, how he’d missed this.

 _They_ had missed this.

Riot pulled Starscream close yet again with a servo each on his aft and leg; Starscream placing said leg over Riot’s shoulder, making absolute certain he was inside his second’s throat. Riot rhythmically swallowed on every thrust-in. But, even as the delicious spike was settled deep in his intake, Riot was determined to have some control of his own this time. He used the servo that rested on Starscream’s lower backstrut to lightly caress his valve panel instead. Riot was more than surprised when it opened at the touch, and he moaned around the spike as his digits found the soft, protometal folds of Starscream’s valve for the very first time. The slighter seeker gasped, and arched as Riot dug two thick digits into his leaking slit. Starscream’s moan echoed in the meager quarters and only served to embolden Riot’s actions.

Starscream’s processors were filled with a haze of pleasure, but had just enough awareness that he was still digging his claws into Riot’s helm. It didn’t seem to bother the other mech, however, as his pace never slowed or wavered despite Starscream’s grip. Since that was the case, Starscream maintained it but used the tip of his thumb to tap on Riot’s visor. Even as the lesser mech hesitated a mere second, he understood and retracted the cover, turning his heated gaze up toward Starscream: his desire, his everything.

The heat, lust, and every touch from Riot was enough to send Starscream over the edge, his back arching, moans filling the air once again, his transfluid flooding Riot’s throat. The younger mech was caught off guard but quickly recovered and eagerly swallowed every bit of release; Starscream still clung to his helm as his overload tore through him. Riot stilled his fingers as he made doubly sure Starscream was drained of every drop of transfluid, sucking his commander completely dry.

Starscream started to slump over after the euphoric bliss had passed, but Riot had other ideas. His lieutenant pulled off his spike after completely draining it and ducked his helm lower and beginning a new assault on Starscream’s valve. Again, Starscream’s back arched and let out a startled moan that just barely drowned out Riot’s as the kneeling mech’s glossa molested his folds. Riot decided he would savor this moment, this taste, this unexpected opportunity as if it would never happen again. He gently slid another finger into Starscream’s valve and continued to lap and suck at the swollen anterior node, utterly determined to get his commander off again.

No words were shared between them. Only the heat and passion drove them. It had been weeks since they’d shared their frames, but there was still something about today – about this tryst - that was different.

“Frag me,” Starscream whispered.

That was an order that gained all of Riot’s attention, easily pulling him away from the delicious valve he was devouring. He looked into Starscream’s optics with question but dared not ask to repeat it. Hastily he pushed the slender leg from his shoulder and got to his heels and pressed Starscream to the closest wall, recapturing his lips in yet another heated kiss before allowing his spike to pressurize from its panel.

Starscream could taste himself on Riot’s glossa and was surprised with himself that he didn’t find it repelling. Then, he spared a glance down. He thought Riot would have had his spike displayed from the beginning but realized that even if he did, both his subordinate’s servos remained on him the entire time, so Riot wouldn’t have even been touching it. For the first time since they’d first had their secret meetings, Starscream actually noticed details of Riot’s spike: heavy, black ridges and bright, red biolights adorned the impressive length. Starscream didn’t have time to dwell on it any further as Riot gently pulled his leg up and eased his spike into his dripping valve, making them both gasp. He thought Riot was beginning to lose his nerve by the way his frame shuddered just with the penetration, but the younger seeker’s field said otherwise. He felt passion, determination, and that one other emotion that Riot was able to keep hidden from him.

“Starscream…” Riot whimpered as he finally began thrusting, his nervousness starting to dissipate; Starscream’s soft sighs sang the most beautiful songs of encouragement, his servos resting on Riot’s shoulders. Finally. He’d been dreaming about this moment for eons, no way was he about to waste it. Riot would make Starscream feel good - no, _amazing_ – and then maybe… Maybe he’d have no reason to go back to Megatron. Riot perished the thought. All that mattered was right in front of him, and at least for right now, Starscream deemed him worthy.

Riot buried his face in Starscream’s neck, kissing and nibbling at the sensitive cabling, hoping to find any and every erogenous zone as he went. As luck would have it, there was one at the base of the slighter seeker’s neck. Starscream arched against him and turned his head away to allow Riot better access. Riot followed along and bit into the sensitive juncture, and Starscream moaned, moving his hips with Riot’s. Riot sucked on the cabling, deliberately trying to mark his commander. To Pit with the consequences.

“More,” Starscream growled.

“Yes, sir,” Riot murmured, and took Starscream’s other leg and wrapping it around his waist with the other. He used one servo to hold Starscream in place by his aft, the other went to the back of his helm.

Riot easily bounced Starscream in his lap, even standing, even as the silver seeker’s back scraped against the wall on every thrust. Neither cared nor complained. The sounds of their gasps, moans and sighs filled the air along with the delightful squelching of Starscream’s pussy. Even the scent of their need drove them closer. Riot chose the moment to latch his dentae back onto Starscream’s neck again, this time near his helm, to make yet another mark.

Starscream was surprised with himself. He was actually enjoying this “rough” treatment. Perhaps because the gratification felt more equal than what he was used to? It didn’t matter. He still had control. To prove it to himself, he lightly pushed at Riot’s throat to pry him away from his abused neck cables. His lieutenant continued to frag him against the wall, but Riot’s attention was taken away from the velvet walls of Starscream’s valve to his face instead as his lover placed a clawed servo on his face and gently stroked the sharp angles of his face. The two made optic-contact and stared longingly into one another as if their very sparks were on display. Starscream was again surprised that the contact did not make him uncomfortable. He saw so much raw, warm emotion in Riot’s optics; hate and anger were conspicuously absent.

“You’re so beautiful, Starscream,” Riot whispered.

Starscream, ironically, felt very self-conscious at the sudden compliment, and he didn’t know why. Starscream sooner expected Riot to comment on how tight he was, or how good he looked under him… Not a simple compliment that almost sounded _genuine_. He broke the optic-contact and his wings angled downward, his field was riddled with a menagerie of feelings he couldn’t quite sort out. Even worse, it caused an unnerving and worrisome stir in Starscream’s spark; a sudden panic that threatened to consume his processors if he allowed it. Starscream instead chose to hide, burying his face in Riot’s neck.

Taking note of the sudden shift in Starscream’s demeanor – especially by his field – Riot attempted comfort: gently nuzzling the side of Starscream’s helm and neck, and slowing and drawing out his thrusts. He was briefly amazed with himself that he’d lasted even this long, being his first time spiking Starscream. He saved the self-deprecating joke for another time, instead choosing to only focus on pleasuring his commander. Unfortunately, it didn’t last as long as he would have liked. “I’m close, Star,” Riot whispered.

Starscream didn’t respond but kept his face buried, his claws digging into the seams in Riot’s back, pulling him closer. He only concentrated on the physicality, the soft vents and the uninhibited lust he felt from Riot, and the constant stabbing of his ceiling node by that wonderfully thick spike. But he didn’t have time to chase his own overload.

Riot used both servos to grip Starscream’s aft to give a few more hard thrusts before finally reaching his peak; he buried himself to the hilt as thick spurts of transfluid coated the walls of Starscream’s valve. Riot pressed his lips to Starscream’s, who whimpered and twitched slightly as he felt Riot’s cum continue to fill him. Riot broke the kiss when his spike was finally empty, and he rested his helm on Starscream’s shoulder, completely spent.

Starscream only panted lightly as he clung to Riot. His processors finally started buzzing again with less pleasant thoughts. His intoxication of pleasure had finally drained away, and he didn’t feel too badly about cutting Riot’s afterglow short. “Put me down.”

Riot reluctantly obeyed, ignoring the cold chill he got from the order, gently pulling free of the warm embrace of Starscream’s valve and placing his commander on his heels. He let Starscream maintain his balance before placing small kisses along his neck.

But Starscream swatted him away. “This isn’t why I called you here,” he said, tucking away his equipment and wiping away excess fluid.

“What?” Riot asked. _‘It sure seemed like it!’_ “Then why?”

“You’re on probation,” he said in his normal, autocratic tone.

“P-probation?? Why?!”

“For insubordination!” Starscream said, once again holding his wings high. “You have been going off on your own whims and from here out, you will stop. Do you understand me, Riot? _I_ am your commander, your _lord_.”

“So did our interface session just now mean nothing?!” Riot demanded, for once with wings held just as high. He was tired of these games and tired of being played.

“Y-you know it doesn’t!” Even as the words left Starscream’s mouth, he didn’t fully believe them. Still he stood his ground against his lieutenant. He needed to keep them on task. After all, he was still the one in charge. “That’s not what’s important! What matters is that if you keep trying to ‘show off’ and keep landing yourself in the med-bay, Megatron will offline us both! Is that not clear to you, Riot?” Starscream decided a flourished lie was a better way to keep Riot in line than saying “he’ll take you from me”.

Riot didn’t answer immediately. He tried to process all of the information that he was just given, but it all became muddled as his personal and professional feelings clashed rather violently. He shook his helm. “I don’t understand.”

Starscream let out a raspy sigh before he spoke again. He took Riot’s chin in his grasp for a second time to force his attention; “Listen to me: You are only to do scouting missions from now on. Do NOT engage the Autobots unless it your absolute last resort.”

“But why-“

“Because it will keep Megatron off my back!” Starscream snapped. Riot flinched in his grip. Starscream growled his frustration, but this time avoided Riot’s optics. “Do as I say, Riot. It’s your place to do so, is it not?” he asked, pushing his lieutenant back.

Riot knew this to be truth and yet he still wanted to debate it with Starscream. Every emotion fought with one another in disagreement. But his submissiveness won out in the end. Knowing full well that he’d lost already, he made his submission clear. He donned his visor once more and went to one knee and dipped his helm, taking his blind pledge. “Yes, Lord Starscream. Please forgive my disobedience.”

“Good,” Starscream answered, looking the ebony seeker up and down. “You’re dismissed.” Starscream gave the order but made the exit himself first. He needed to be away from Riot before he did something else impulsive. He exited the room and back into whatever business he decided to take up as he left his lieutenant to his thoughts.

As the door closed behind him, Starscream stopped. For whatever reason, he felt a small part of him want to go right back in that room and apologize. But that was ridiculous; it was _Riot_ who was in the wrong, not him. So what if he punished Riot right after letting him fuck him? He didn’t owe Riot a thing, and the younger seeker would have to get it through his thick helm that this was for his own good.

Starscream decided his served punishment was appropriate. Riot would understand. He had to.

Riot’s entire frame shook with the news he was just given. Probation? _After all that?!_ Riot got to his feet but continued to stare at the floor. He’d been stupid to think that Starscream had changed, that Starscream finally desired him as an equal and not just someone he could get off to now and again. He wanted to be angry at Starscream, but he was more angry with himself that he let it happen. He briefly wondered if he ever had a choice in the matter to begin with.

Riot suddenly felt light-headed at the very idea of something so hideous. He sat down on one of the neglected berths behind him. A mental recuperation was in order before he even dared to step foot outside. But all the time in the world wasn’t enough for Riot to not feel used. Riot’s plating shivered against his protoform and he decided that it was best not to test the limits of Starscream’s (or Megatron’s) patience. He would fall in line to Starscream’s orders. It was his purpose as lieutenant of the armada, anyway; feelings be damned.

With the air of finality that hung over him, Riot automatically assumed that this most recent tryst with Starscream was his last. And without the high of Starscream’s frame against his, Riot would definitely be craving the outside rush to get the thrill he needed. Now Starscream was constraining his actions when the pain and adrenaline of fighting was the only thing really holding Riot together. It bordered infuriating.

Leaping head-first into battle – especially voluntarily - should have been something his superiors would praise him for. Now, it only earned him the opposite. Riot had felt so alive from the bloodshed, and yet there still had been a chunk missing from his spark that he could not replace with the violence he was accustomed to. Now that hole felt even bigger.

Riot held his head in his servos, his claws digging into the seams. He wanted to scream, but didn’t want the attention it was sure to bring. The empty seeker slumped, wings fallen, as he curled up on the berth. Alone. Riot decided it best to remain scarce until someone actually needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been hacking away at this chapter for probably over a month now. I have not been in a good place lately, motivation has been hard to come by, and I think it kinda bled into the chapter. Definitely didn't plan on it being this long, but ideas happened and worked better than previous ones. It was even longer before I decided to cut it. That may or may not have been a good decision, and it may need one more chapter to finish it with what I had planned. But, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> Comments and crits always welcome.


	5. Remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I couldn't finish this in five chapters after all. :D

A full solar cycle was not enough to rest Riot’s weary helm or pull him from the depths of misery he so accustomed himself to.

Riot kept his visor down, his wings at a moderately high angle as to not raise suspicion. He avoided Starscream if he was able, doing drone work like cleaning to keep his mind busy. Distracted. As mentally far from his commander as possible. It was trying, but it worked for a minute.

It was Riot’s worst of luck that the armada was called to the deck by Megatron in the middle of the day. Somehow it got even worse when he saw Starscream there by his side. His commander avoided his visor today. Riot tried not to let his processors veer off into unnecessary detours.

“Soundwave has detected a fresh cache of energon. As we have been running unreasonably low as of late, I suggest the lot of you return will _all_ of it. Is that understood?” Megatron rumbled. His optics lingered over Riot, as if that was the only mech he was speaking to.

“Yes, sir!” the armada chimed in unison.

“Excellent. Now go,” the warlord ordered with a wave of his arm.

Riot led the charge down the runway and transformed, jetting into the gray sky around them. Today he was given two Eradicons and two “elite” seekers. Those white fliers didn’t seem much smarter than your everyday drone, but at least they were far more durable.

Nonetheless, Riot directed them through the ground-bridge ahead only to come to a rather discreet quarry. Riot tapped a button next to his visor and the HUD did a basic scan for resources as the other fliers secured the area and awaited his order.

Seconds passed and Riot’s scanner detected very shallowly buried bits of energon, though some of it was deeper down into the entrance of the mountainside. Riot ordered them to dig for the closest ones first.

Shortly after Riot gave his order, he received a comm from Starscream.

/Remember your orders, Riot. Do not engage. Do you understand me?/

Riot snarled outwardly before answering. “Yes, my lord.” He then shut off his link completely. He was not in the mood.

To take his mind off of the previous day, Riot actually joined in the digging and drilling. They were more mindless tasks he could partake in rather than let his processors spiral down too deep. Several minutes of digging had almost had him feeling relaxed when he heard the sound of a ground-bridge opening in their midst.

Autobots. Perfect.

Riot and the armada stood their ground, their weapons ready as Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee made an entrance through the fanfare. They bustled through in their vehicle modes, swerving in different directions to cover ground and divert the fliers’ attention. Riot knew better, and locked his glare on the closest Autobot to him: Bumblebee. Not Arcee; what a shame that was. The scout transformed and immediately closed in on Riot by throwing a few punches in his direction. Riot practically danced out of the way of each strike.

Finally, Riot was in his long sought-out battle.

Riot began to exchange blows with Bumblebee, each hit landing some kind of mark. There were cuts here, scrapes there, sometimes full-on punches; if either was lucky, to delicate protoform. He’d been dying for the thrill of battle for weeks, having been withheld so frequently and Bumblebee seemed like the perfect target of aggression for the moment. But the seeker quickly grew frustrated in the fight knowing he could easily overpower the scout, if only he could _concentrate_. He was taking more blows to the cockpit and kicks to the head than he’d like. He wanted to destroy anything that stood in his way today and it was just embarrassing, being twice Bumblebee’s size and likely twice the experience, yet still he was being pummeled. What was _wrong_ with him?

Riot’s processors kept flashing back; back to better times when things didn’t seem so bad. Not even before the war, but during, when he was in Starscream’s good graces. Just the mere thought of his commander’s pleased, smiling face was enough to make his spark pulse faster, in excitement and joy.

The moment to himself was quickly ruined by nearly having the glass of his visor shattered with a stupidly well-aimed punch. Riot was lucky to make it a near-miss by bending backward and stepping away. Riot pulled himself back from the yellow runt, and without a single order to his own troop, transformed and jetted past the fray as far and as high as he could possibly go.

He was done with this fight. Done with the Autobots. Done with romance. Riot couldn’t make himself fight anymore for today. Frag everything.

With the fighting factions far behind him after several minutes of flying, Riot finally transformed and landed hard on the yielding dirt below him, only to rise and immediately elbow a tree next to him, easily knocking it down. Riot roared and pounced on the fallen flora, tearing it limb from limb. Right now, all he needed was something that wouldn’t fight back. The ebony seeker took out all of his rage and anger and hurt on the defenseless tree until coolant started to pool at his ruby optics.

Riot cursed and shouted as he started tearing the trunk of the tree into pieces and threw them in every direction in his anguish. Why couldn’t things just work out? He was good to Starscream, even an obedient little drone when he needed to be. Why didn’t Starscream return his feelings? Why couldn’t Riot be complacent the way things were? Why couldn’t he just be happy? It wasn’t fair!

The furious seeker made short work of the tree beneath him in search of the various answers to his various questions. None of them made him happy. Not even satisfied.

Soon, Riot tore through half the small forest he landed in, not really caring if human or Cybertronian happened across him in his tantrum; each tree knocked down and dismantled with enough force as if it were made of the same metal as he. This vent of fury was purely for his own selfish benefit and nothing more. At least humans were easily disposable, should he be discovered; Cybertronians would just more difficult opponents. It was fine, though. Riot was sure to destroy everything in his path as he let his emotions get the better of him. Earth wasn’t his home planet, so what did he care?

After tearing down all the trees in the area and punching the ever-forgiving ground beneath him, Riot had finally had enough. He only sat there, in a small clearing he’d made; his joints ached and creaked from being overworked. He was starting to feel like a mech three times his age. He ignored it. Physical exhaustion was nothing compared to its mental counterpart. And now, Riot was mentally shot.

But, he figured, he’d best get back to base all the same. He pressed a digit to his comm to request a ground-bridge, and received one a few seconds later. Numbly, Riot got to his heels and slowly made a trodden walk through it and back aboard the Nemesis.

Riot paused the second he stepped foot on the ship again. An uneasy chill shot through his plating and he didn’t know why. Like so much else, he ignored it. Riot considered instead that he would be reprimanded heavily for abandoning his squad, and began his walk of shame toward the front of the ship where he could apologize profusely to Megatron and beg not to take his wrath out on the troops. It would be a start, anyway.

The hopeless mech didn’t wander long before he started hearing voices not far from him. Both of which belonged to Megatron and Starscream.

“… I tried to, Master!”

“Did you order him to flee, Starscream?”

“I didn’t!”

“Then perhaps your trusted lieutenant has gone AWOL?”

“I- N-no, my lord!”

“Then why can no one reach him?!” Megatron roared.

Riot huddled against the corner before reaching the arguing pair, forgetting for a moment that he had shut off his comm-link after Starscream had reminded him of his secondary orders. But what did it matter? This was Starscream’s problem and Starscream would have to deal with it. He was used to it anyway. Right? Riot turned to walk away, but another chill shook him. His processors went through every possible variable and solution it could to how this problem could turn out, most of which had Starscream being punished. Punished for _Riot’s_ actions. Riot heard something hit the wall adjacent to him and he flinched.

“I- d-don’t know…!” Starscream choked.

Riot inwardly cursed. This may be Starscream’s problem at current, but the moment Megatron would see Riot again would quickly make it his problem. Riot settled on his own solution. He turned back and walked around the corner, into the full view of Megatron. The towering mech’s optics found Riot almost immediately, though his grip on Starscream’s throat never faltered. Riot held his vents, his optics dared dart to Starscream and back to Megatron, and kept his field drawn in tight as he walked a few more steps toward them, leaving a few meters of distance between them.

“And where have YOU been?” Megatron rumbled. Starscream glanced over, but his attention remained glued to the servo on his throat.

Riot had no planned response. _Frag_ , he’d acted too soon!

“ _Speak_.”

Riot only half resisted the urge to curl in on himself at the order, his armor making a small ‘clink’ against his protoform as he flinched again. With no excuse, he may as well confess. “It was my fault, Lord Megatron!”

Megatron’s grip loosened as he cocked a brow at the ebony seeker. “Explain.”

Riot lowered his wings in an almost desperate plea that Megatron would understand. “I’ve been disobeying Starscream’s orders on purpose, sir! I just wanted to prove my worth to you, to _both_ of you! I… I ran away to avoid damage, so that it would make me look better to you. Please, punish me, instead,” Riot reasoned, dropping to one knee, lowering his helm. That much would show his submission, but he timidly looked up at the warlord.

Megatron stared straight into Riot’s visor as if to strike fear in the lesser mech’s very spark. Then he turned to Starscream, who he still held against the wall. Finally he dropped the seeker quite casually, letting him fall on his aft on the floor. “Is this true, Starscream?”

Starscream sputtered and coughed a moment before regaining his air. He looked to Megatron, who seemed to be staring daggers at him while he awaited his answer. Starscream looked to Riot down the hall. Riot only nodded his helm as if to say “go ahead”. Suddenly Starscream felt like the entire world focused on him, and he hated it. Yes, Riot had been acting on his own, and yet, Starscream didn’t want to tell Megatron that. But that would accomplish nothing. What was Riot trying to do?

“Well?”

Starscream’s attention was snapped back to Megatron in an instant. The warlord’s pointed dentae were turned up in a ferocious snarl. The mech had lost his patience with the two seekers. So, Starscream gathered himself and stood, regaining as much composure as he could. “Yes, Lord Megatron. Riot _has_ been acting on his own,” Starscream said, feeling himself inwardly cringe as he continued, “Perhaps he truly needs a stronger mech than I to straighten him out.”

Riot visibly shuddered, but it was all part of the game he willingly took part in. He played his role as he needed.

“Is that so?” Megatron asked.

“Yes, my lord. Please show him _true_ domination,” Starscream insisted, gesturing toward his lieutenant.

Megatron looked between the two seekers once again before making his decision. “Very well. You’re dismissed, Starscream.”

“T-thank you, Master.” Starscream made a gracious bow to the towering mech, then hastily turned and trotted down the hallway. But not without looking over his shoulder at Riot, who had willingly taken a figurative bullet for him. He felt his wings lower, but kept his pace around the nearest corner and out of sight.

Riot watched as Starscream left. He didn’t argue. That was good. Riot knew he himself needed to take the brunt of Megatron’s wrath. This was, after all, his fault. He had allowed his emotions to get the better of him, throwing reason almost completely out the window. This had probably been a long time coming.

Megatron turned fully on Riot and closed the distance between them. The mountain of a mech easily towered over him even if he was only a head taller. “’Proving your worth’, you said?”

“Y-yes, my lord,” Riot answered.

Riot had no more time to think up a better excuse as he was grabbed by the faceplates and shoved back into the same wall Starscream had been on. Riot choked on his vents; he was held up just high enough by Megatron’s servo that his heels dangled inches above the ground. Riot held tight to Megatron’s thick arm for leverage.

“Your lies are pathetic,” Megatron spat. “But no matter your reason, you will _not_ be going on any further missions unless directed by myself. If you take a single step out of line like you did today, I will ensure you never see another solar cycle. You have your value, but others can easily take your place. Am I clear, Riot?”

“Yes-“

Before Riot got the chance to address his assailant, he was thrown into the opposite wall with barely a flick of Megatron’s wrist. He managed to stay on his feet despite the burning feeling in his back and wings, but pain ripped through the seeker once again as Megatron had put a fist to his midsection, shattering his cockpit. He coughed up blood.

“And a word of advice,” Megatron hissed into Riot’s audial, “Try being a little less obvious who you have been fragging.”

Riot tried to decipher what exactly the brute meant, but the pain shut off every wire of reasoning he had. The abused seeker crumpled over as soon as the fist left his abdomen. A flash of Starscream’s concerned features crossed his processors, and for a moment, Riot smiled. Starscream was safe for the moment, and that was all that really mattered.

The rebellious grin, even with a trickle of energon leaking from it was enough to infuriate Megatron further. He let out an angered growl as his fist connected with the side of Riot’s faceplates, shattering delicate metal and glass, sending him into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! For sure this time. Thank you any and all who stuck with me and Riot this long, and I hope you're still enjoying it.
> 
> Comments and crits welcome.


	6. Compromise

Riot’s optics slowly and blearily onlined to a familiar, dimly-lit room. He felt lines attached to various parts of his frame, feeling as if they were breathing life into them. The seeker let his optics adjust more before he tried to move, until he heard a familiar voice speak to him.

“About time you woke up.”

Riot shuttered his optics a few more times before searching out the source of the almost accusing tone of a certain red medic. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Knock Out looked at Riot questioningly, then removed some of the tubes from the prone seeker’s frame. “Megatron knocked you out cold. I didn’t even think you were functioning when Breakdown brought you in.” There was a chilled tone to Knock Out’s voice that most wouldn’t even notice. He was actually worried.

Riot took a klik to absorb the information he was given. _‘Breakdown. Not Starscream…’_ “How long was I out?”

“A full solar cycle,” Knock Out said, now consulting a screen adjacent to Riot for additional information. “At least your vitals are doing much better now.”

“Great.” Riot started to sit up, but a widespread soreness shot through his frame, forcing him on his back again. He groaned a curse.

“Of course, you will be feeling quite a bit of pain for at least a day or two…”

“Thanks for that.”

Knock Out tapped away at his keyboard while Riot occasionally stretched a limb or two to test the limit of pain. By his own routine, he tried putting his visor down, only to realize he couldn’t. In fact, it seemed to be missing entirely.

“Where’s my visor?”

The medic finally turned his helm to look at Riot again, though his expression was sheepish. “Oh. That. Well…”

“Well what?”

“It seems Megatron shattered most of it. I had to pick the rest of the glass out of your helm by hand. Irreparable, I’m afraid.”

“Scrap,” Riot groaned, letting his helm ‘thunk’ against the medical slab.

“If it helps at all, you look better without it.”

“You know it wasn’t just a cosmetic feature. It helped me scan for energon, too; and spot subtle movements-“

“I know,” Knock Out halted Riot with a raised servo. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not exactly helping.”

Knock Out said nothing, but returned to his keyboard.

The constant taps were making Riot nervous again, especially since he couldn’t see what the medic was doing. “What are you doing?”

“Filling out a report. Megatron does need to know the fullest extent his soldiers are functioning.”

Riot rolled his optics in disgust. “He’s the one who put me here.”

“I’m afraid it doesn’t change anything, love.”

“What are you going to tell him, then?”

“That you are well, but still in pain. You’ll need at least another solar cycle before you are back up to full. Assuming, of course, you take care of yourself,” Knock Out said, eyeing Riot accusingly.

“I will, I will,” Riot conceded.

Knock Out considered his next words carefully before continuing. “You said that after your nightly fights, too.”

“… I know. I always had you to patch me up, though.” Riot wasn’t expecting that sort of turn in direction in conversation. He filled it in the best way he could, as if one-thousand or so years could be mended in an instant. “Sorry I made you worry.”

Knock Out only smiled.

A few minutes passed and Knock Out still typed out his report while Riot still stretched and tested his extremities. They had passed over what could have been a fond reminiscence of old times. It was less tense, but devoid of conversation. Until the door slid open with a new visitor.

“Knock Out! I told you to inform me when he was awake!”

Riot flinched. Starscream. Why was he here?

“Forgive me, o’ glorious lord,” Knock Out said sarcastically. “I had to ensure the stability of my patient before I called your raucous aft in here to speak with him.”

“’Raucous’… Why, you-“

“Please don’t,” Riot interrupted.

Starscream and Knock Out both looked to Riot, then to each other. For the sake of the injured seeker, they held off on their bickering.

“How is he feeling?” Starscream asked, ignoring Riot’s presence.

“Sore, but otherwise fine,” Knock Out answered. “Just like I told you he would be every time you stepped in here.”

“Good.” Starscream paused any further inquiry to glance at Riot, but then returned it to the medic. “How long until he can return to duty?”

“I would give it another solar cycle. He could damage himself further if he went out in the field too soon.”

Riot squirmed slightly on the slab. The two were talking about him as if he weren’t even here and it bothered him greatly, being overly fond of both mechs in the room. “I’m still here; one of you could talk to _me_ about how _I_ feel.” Though, he just realized what Knock Out said. Starscream had actually come to see him?

Knock Out looked guilty while Starscream looked… embarrassed? Still angry? Riot couldn’t tell but by the subtle change in his wings.

“Knock Out would better know the extent of your damage than you, so I’m asking him,” Starscream stated plainly.

Riot grimaced, but decided to keep to himself, continuing to stretch his limbs. Much of the cabling still felt constricted.

“I might have been generous with the timeframe; I just want to ensure he’s fully recovered before he’s throwing punches again,” Knock Out said, attempting to break tension and continue the discussion. He reached beneath the computer screen and pulled out a small bottle from a shelf. This time, he turned his attention to Riot; “These are painkillers. Take two as you need them and no more than six a day. They should help you along, especially after fighting.” Knock Out placed the bottle in Riot’s open servo, winking as he did so. “Please take it easy out there, and don’t get yourself killed.”

Riot smirked at the gesture, then nodded his helm and pocketed the painkillers, but didn’t feel himself leave the slab quite yet. Now that he was finally able-bodied again, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He was slowly starting to remember the ominous words Megatron had spoken to him – ordered to him – before he blacked out. ‘Only orders from me’ and ‘be careful of who you’re fragging’ rolled around in his helm vaguely.

“So he’s good to go?” Starscream asked impatiently.

“Yes, so long as he takes it easy.”

“Good. Riot, with me,” came the demanding tone. Starscream didn’t even wait for Riot to get to his feet before leaving.

“Yes, sir,” Riot muttered hastily, “Thank you, Knock Out,” he said before trotting out the door to follow his commander.

Riot didn’t realize where he was being led until he was in Starscream’s personal quarters. Most likely for a personal tirade, to be personally berated, he guessed. Riot was too tired to fight it.

Starscream made sure to lock the door behind him, then turned back to Riot. He looked his second over, then ordered him to sit on the berth. Riot did, and locked his gaze back to Starscream’s optics. The younger mech looked like he’d just come out of a spa, as buffed and shined as his armor was. Courtesy of Knock Out, Starscream was sure. But his body language told a much different story: he slumped slightly, wings were lowered, and his red optics were dull and seemed almost sleepless, as if he had seen the world ten times over and was bored of it. It was not a look that was becoming of Riot. Starscream decided to get to the bottom of things. “Explain yourself.”

“Explain what, sir?” Riot asked, finally turning his optics upward.

“Why you martyred yourself for me.”

“Oh. Did I? I thought I was just telling the truth.” Riot began stretching his arms again. It was terribly casual and Starscream hated it.

“Don’t give me that!”

“What do you want me to say, sir?”

Starscream paused the possible rant that could have left his lips. “I want you to tell me why you made me throw you under the bus.”

Riot flinched, putting his arms down, his servos came to rest in his lap as he looked toward his lord. “I only wanted to protect you… Starscream.” It wasn’t until Riot finally stopped his self-loathing for the moment that he finally realized what part of Megatron’s words had meant: the light bruising Riot had left on Starscream’s neck had told quite the vivid story, hadn’t it?

There was no visor to cover Riot’s optics this time, so when Starscream looked into them, they held a level of purity to them, to his words. Starscream believed him. He almost trusted this absurd seeker, who continued to surprise him. Starscream sighed, taking a seat next to Riot. “You should have just done what I asked.”

Riot scoffed, “Technically I did. I avoided conflict, just like you asked.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t think you’d disappear for hours, either.”

“I just… I got angry. I needed to be alone. I didn’t think that would get you in trouble,” Riot admitted, “I’m sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ve had worse. Though,” Starscream started, finally looking over to Riot, “it’s ironic, isn’t it? He threatens me over you being in the medbay so often, yet he’s the one who put you there this time.”

“I guess it is.” Riot’s armor and field both clenched in tight. It was unusual that Starscream was speaking to him so casually. He hated that he didn’t have his visor; it was his best means of hiding his true emotion. But there were still questions plaguing his mind. “Am I still in the armada?”

Starscream sighed, “You are, but Megatron wants more direct control over you to ensure you ‘behave’.” Starscream desperately hoped that didn’t mean for Riot what it meant for him on a regular basis. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone. “I hope it’s only temporary, but now isn’t exactly the best time to ask him about it. He wants you back out in the field as soon as possible.”

“I figured that last bit. Will Knock Out’s prognosis even matter, then?”

“Depends on the severity of the situation, I suppose.”

“Guess I need to heal up, then,” Riot said, resigning himself back to stretching. Scouting again so soon wasn’t what bothered him, but rather, having Megatron to answer to first and foremost instead of Starscream. What did it matter, though, when Starscream had shunned him so recently?

As if reading his mind, Starscream spoke up, “Don’t ever ask me to do that again.”

Riot stopped. “What again?”

“Throw you under the bus! Especially in front of Megatron!”

“But it was my fault-“

Starscream gripped Riot’s face and pulled it close; it was stern but far less aggressive than it had been previous times. “I will admit that we are both at fault here, but do not do something so foolish again. Otherwise, we’ll both be in the medbay or worse because of him. Do you understand me, Riot?”

“Always, my lord,” Riot said seductively.

Starscream tensed, letting go of Riot’s face. “Are you even taking this seriously?”

“Of course,” Riot answered, a snort following. “I get it. Unless I have a death wish, I’ll follow orders like I should have been doing. Better?”

“That is the general idea, yes.” Starscream readjusted in his seat but didn’t move away from Riot. There was much he needed to discuss with him, as resistant as Starscream was to the idea. “So… How are you feeling?”

Riot’s wings fluttered briefly in response. Finally, Starscream was taking him into consideration! “Just sore, and a little upset I don’t have my visor anymore.”

“You don’t? What happened to it?”

“Knock Out said Megatron broke it, and he couldn’t repair it,” Riot sighed. “I’ll have to practice sensing energon another way, I guess.”

Starscream snickered, but not maliciously toward Riot’s response. “That’s one more counterproductive thing the brute has done to you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

The air commander looked over Riot once more, seeing the indifference in his features. It bled into his field, as well. Riot was not himself. Starscream juggled that knowledge alongside his own feelings and deciding best how to move forward. Deep emotions had been something Starscream had long lost his touch with. “Why did you disappear for so long?”

All thought and logic ceased for Riot as he processed the question. “Why”? There were many answers to that: ‘I was frustrated with life and had to get away’, ‘I was losing a fight and ran like a coward’, or ‘I’m so in love with you I can’t concentrate on anything else’. None of those would be considered a right answer, but they were all valid and true, and Riot was having a hard time within himself to lie to the beautiful mech next to him. “I don’t know.”

Starscream made a dramatic show of rolling his optics, and pure annoyance bled into his field as he stood. “Of course not. Why would you, when you’ve only been out for yourself this entire time?”

“How could you say something like that?!” Riot questioned, standing to meet Starscream. “You think I wanted this? For Megatron to beat the scrap outta me?? I protected you!”

“I never asked you to!” Starscream was not backing down this time; he was less than a meter away from his subordinate as he pointed a sharp digit in his direction. “You brought this on yourself!”

“I know I did!”

“Then why do you keep defying me?!”

“Because you don’t fragging get it!”

“Don’t get what?!”

“That almost everything I’ve been doing has been for you! I want you, probably more than you realize and it’s been tearing me up inside! We’ve been interfacing for a few weeks now, and I’ve seen so much more of you… It’s like you’re an entirely different mech. I feel like life is worth living again!” Riot paused a moment as he felt coolant pool at the back of his optics, but he was too deep in his confession now, he couldn’t stop. Starscream even looked briefly moved by his words. “I don’t see the war ending any time soon, and I’d only been going through the motions… Except around you. Whether you mean it or not, you keep things interesting: you could give me orders, or tease me, or even pull me aside one day for sex. This is why I’ve fallen in so deep with you! You’re smart, clever, damn strong – especially putting up with Megatron – and beautiful, Starscream. I’ve admired you for so long and I thought we’d gotten close, and having you push me away every time _physically_ hurts me.

I truly believed that you were just using me, and for a minute, I didn’t care what happened to you. But I couldn’t just walk away when I heard you and Megatron talking… I had to step in! It was my fault, and I couldn’t let you take the blame for it!”

The fire and passion behind Riot’s optics and especially his words could not be denied. The younger mech was genuine and meant everything he said. Starscream could not bring himself to process it as he stared into Riot’s burning eyes. He almost felt… intimidated. This was the sort of ferocity that Starscream himself had fallen in love with upon joining the Decepticons eons ago, but that flame had long since been extinguished. Now, it felt like Riot was igniting it again himself with his newfound fervor. Starscream, however, was not ready to accept it so easily.

With no verbal response to his almost-confession, Riot heaved a defeated sigh. “Sorry. I’ll just go back to following orders like one of the Vehicons,” he said as he started to walk past Starscream.

“Stay, Riot.”

Riot obeyed, like he said he would. But he suddenly felt numb, like when he’d first awoken from his forced stasis. He turned back to his lord. “Yes, sir.”

“I don’t want you to be one of them. I want you to be you, Riot.”

“Sir?”

“And stop being so formal when it’s just us! Just, listen…” Starscream ex-vented to gather himself. Riot’s spark-felt monologue had surprised and nearly terrified him. This is what he’d been trying to avoid in the first place! But, hiding his own feelings clearly hadn’t done either of them any favors. “I’m sure you know I wouldn’t admit this otherwise, but I… I do care for you. You’re clearly willing to stand up to Megatron to protect me, and you’ve become more than just a lieutenant to me. You are a comrade, a friend. And, well, a lover, I suppose. But you understand how dangerous it is to have such relationships during a war, don’t you? You aren’t that naïve.”

“Of course not, si- Starscream.”

“Well, then you should know why I would keep you at arm’s length. It is for the both of us in the long-run. We can’t afford to be close.”

Riot pondered those words. He understood where Starscream was coming from, and it was clear as day that he was afraid to get so involved with someone. Riot couldn’t accept it. “But, if we were, don’t you think that would make us stronger? We would have something to fight for; not this meaningless war that Megatron had been dragging on for his own pride.”

“In theory, perhaps.”

Riot closed the gap, taking Starscream’s servos in his own to better get his point across. Starscream allowed it. “Starscream, I _want_ to be with you. I lost my family so long ago for a cause I can’t even believe in anymore. To me, nothing else matters but you.”

Starscream broke optic-contact at the weight of those words. His wings lowered, field stuttering as he considered what to say. He tried to break the heavy tension with sarcasm instead. “I hope you don’t expect me to spark-bond with you.”

“Of course not,” Riot scoffed. Though, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t considered it. One great pleasure Riot wanted to feel was that of a spark-bond, but he couldn’t ask that of Starscream. Not right now. The pain of loss would be too great. “That would be stupid.”

“Exactly.”

Four or five moments passed where the two seekers had nothing to say to each other. However, Starscream knew that this new, unspoken “arrangement” wasn’t quite as easy as just laying it out on the table. He gripped Riot’s servos a bit tighter, “You can’t exactly go waving this in front of Megatron, you know.”

“Yeah. I think that’s part of why he was so pissed off.”

Starscream suddenly looked ashamed, looking to the floor, possibly for answers.

“He didn’t do anything to you because of… of the marks, did he?”

“Unless you consider hurling insults about my ‘promiscuity’ in front of the entire ship, no, I suppose not.”

Riot’s anger flared to the surface with a muted growl and flared plating. “He has no right-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Starscream interjected, placing a gentle digit against Riot’s lips. “If you truly meant what you said, you can _not_ go marching up to Megatron every time he singles me out for anything. He won’t just come after you, but me as well. Do you understand?”

The ebony seeker sighed heavily, trying to force away the frustration with it. “Yes. I just hope you understand that all I want is to protect you.”

“I do. Just don’t act on it in front of him.”

“No promises.”

“Riot-!”

“Kidding!” Riot laughed. Starscream’s scowl told him he was not amused by the joke. He pulled back his expression slightly. “I’m sorry. I understand. Really.”

“You better,” Starscream muttered.

Despite his response, Starscream’s mood as well as the seriousness of the moment was a bit more uplifted by Riot. Perhaps involving himself with this ridiculous mech wasn’t so bad, after all. Maybe things truly could turn out for the better if he just allowed himself to care a little more intimately, even if there was the great risk of losing Riot. But Riot was clearly willing to risk it, so why shouldn’t he? Plenty of logical reasons why, sure. Starscream needed to think this over more carefully, but perhaps for now, he could live in the moment.

“Starscream? You alright?” Riot asked.

“Never better.” The answer was close to serious, but the intention was less so. “I was just trying to remember.”

“Remember what?”

“If you made me overload the other day,” Starscream whispered, pushing Riot back so that he landed on the berth just behind him. Riot was surprised at first, but as he absorbed Starscream’s words, he went willingly. Starscream quickly followed and straddled him, sitting in his lover’s lap. Arms wrapped around each other and lips connected. Tension was quickly replaced by possession, desire and lust. Then, finally, that other emotion that Riot had kept hidden for so long pulsed confidently in his field, and Starscream was finally willing to accept it. It washed over him like a tide and he did his best to hide the inevitable shudder from it. “If I remember correctly, you did not.”

“Apologies, my lord,” Riot purred against Starscream’s lips. “Please allow me to make up for it.”

“Don’t disappoint me, Riot,” Starscream said, a devious, but genuine smile across his face.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of love and hate went into this chapter, but finally I was satisfied with it. It's sort of a bittersweet ending, I think. I have other ideas for Riot, but who knows where that will go. For now, this story is finished.
> 
> Thank you again for giving us a chance and I hope that you keep reading my work.
> 
> Comments and crits always welcomed.


End file.
